A controlled treatment trial of desmethylimipramine (DMI) (up to 3.4 mg/kg/day) or placebo was completed with 29 hyperactive boys. There was significant and immediate (within three days) efficacy of DMI, sustained for the two week duration of the study. Plasma and urinary MHPG excretion was significantly decreased at days three and 14 and this decrease correlated with behavioral improvement. The study supports a role of norepinephrine in mediating the efficacy of stimulant medications in the treatment of Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD).